William Spencer-Hale
William Spencer-Hale is a game designer and artist who has worked for Quintessential Mercy Studio and White Wolf. White Wolf Credits Author * 1992: WTA: Rite of Passage (book) * 1993: VTM: Vampire Players Guide Second Edition * 1993: WTA: Book of the Wyrm * 1993: WTA: Drums Around the Fire * 1993: WTA: Rage Across the Amazon * 1993: WTA: Valkenburg Foundation (book) * 1993: WTA: Werewolf Players Guide * 1994/June 10: cMET: The Apocalypse * 1994/June 10: MTAs: The Book of Shadows: The Mage Players Guide * 1994/July 23: WTA: Werewolf Storytellers Handbook * 1996: cMET: Laws of the Night * 1998/November: WTA: Rage Across the World Vol. 3 Based on the Work Of: * 1994: cMET: The Masquerade Second Edition * 1994: VTM: GURPS Vampire Companion * 2013/May 14: WTA: Werewolf: The Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition Design Contributor * 1992: WTA: Werewolf: The Apocalypse Rulebook * 1994: WTA: Werewolf: The Apocalypse Second Edition Layout * 1992: WOD: Mummy (book) * 1992: VTM: Vampire: The Masquerade Second Edition * 1992: WTA: Werewolf: The Apocalypse Rulebook * 1992: WTA: Rite of Passage (book) Playtester * 1992: WTA: Werewolf: The Apocalypse Rulebook * 1993/August: MTAs: Mage: The Ascension Rulebook Production * 1992: VTM: Vampire: The Masquerade Second Edition * 1992: VTM: Players Guide to the Sabbat Special Thanks * 1992: WOD: Mummy (book) - William "Mr. Philly" Hale, for the Father's Day Lunch Connection. * 1992: VTM: Clanbook: Brujah - William “Laid Out” Hale, for the exhaustion after writing, producing and shipping his own rite of passage. * 1992: VTM: Players Guide to the Sabbat - William "Bat Dad" Hale, for fathering a superhero. He's all Hale. * 1992: WTA: Rage Across New York - William "Huh?" Hale for using his head in four square. * 1993: VTM: The Anarch Cookbook - William "Sucka" Hale, for getting Andrew to write his bio for "Blue Blood." * 1993: VTM: Berlin by Night - William "Blue Blood" Hale, for being published in the magazine with all the pretty pictures. * 1993: VTM: Chicago by Night Second Edition - William "'Bama Boy" Hale, for the fun he had in Stew's state. * 1993: VTM: Clanbook: Gangrel - William “Fanboy” Hale, for finagling a secondhand Ice-T autograph. * 1993: VTM: Clanbook: Malkavian - William “Makes Me Almost Believe I’m Attractive” Hale, for the (ego) boost he got at the Oasis. * 1993: VTM: Clanbook: Nosferatu - William “Escalation” Hale, for bringing in the SuperSoaker. * 1993: VTM: Storytellers Handbook to the Sabbat - William "Peal" Hale, for his fine white-and-red body contrast. * 1993: VTM/WTA: Under a Blood Red Moon - William "It's not a twist-off now!" Hale for the battle with the IBC bottlecap. * 1993: VTM: Vampire Players Guide Second Edition - William "Virtual Adept" Hale, for finally getting his laptop foci. * 1993: WTA: Book of the Wyrm - William "Allred" Spencer-Hale for being the wolf of a different stripe. * 1993: WTA: Caerns: Places of Power - William "Parental Guidance" Hale for taking care of his new baby — er, car. * 1993: WTA: Rage Across the Amazon - William "Willy Pale" Hale for his blinding whiteness and White Water and his blistering redness later. * 1993: WTA: Ways of the Wolf - William "Shrink-Wrapped" Hale' for his T-shirt folding weekend. * 1993: WTA: Werewolf Players Guide - William "Ciudad de Hale" Hale for his slumbering dragons. * 1993/December: MTAs: Loom of Fate (book) - William "Taxi Driver" Hale; his word-processor runneth over. * 1996/June: WTA: Rage Across the World Volume 1 * 1996/July 1: VTM: Chicago Chronicles Volume 2 * 1997/July: WTA: Werewolf Chronicles Volume 2 * 1997/October 1: VTM: Cities of Darkness Volume 2 * 1998/November: WTA: Rage Across the World Vol. 3 Werewolf: The Apocalypse Creators * 2005/March 14: WTF: Werewolf: The Forsaken Rulebook * 2013/May 14: WTA: Werewolf: The Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition White Wolf Game Studios * 1992: VTM: Vampire: The Masquerade Second Edition * 1992: WTA: Werewolf: The Apocalypse Rulebook Category:Authors Category:White Wolf